


My Ice Cream

by vanntae



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mikuni, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Orgasm, Floor Sex, Jeje/DoubtDoubt, M/M, Mikuni, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, top!Jeje
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanntae/pseuds/vanntae
Summary: Mikuni wanted Jeje in other way with his curiosity eating him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/jkfttae)

Jeje

I always had had a hard time thinking on what was going on his mind. Even I as his servamp, I couldn’t help but ask him why was he always looked so determined when it’s related to his brother. He would always tell ‘of course he’s my brother, I need to be concerned’. Well, technically it isn’t like how I said but definitely something like that. He kept on saying that that I got bored of it.

But today it was a different angle of atmosphere that I felt with him. It was strange. Strange, that it overwhelmed me.

I got a command from him that we should see his brother Misono today. It was a skeptical and an unusual command from him so I hesitated. Back then, he never let me hear his sayings toward his brother. He stood and walked, knowing I will follow him wherever he goes. 

He turned to look at me as if I got some dirty on my face. Figuratively, my paper bag on my head. “What? Did you hear me, Jeje?”

I only stared at him; absorbing his features. His brown hat on top of his blonde locks that stops on his sharp shoulders, matching with his playful yet sincere eyes, a dark beige button-up shirt that curled up under his elbows underneath a dark brown vest. And add some necklaces dangling around his slender neck and along his right wrist. And some slacks that fit his toned legs and coated boots at the end. I also saw that he was carrying his Abel too.

He closed his eyes and pouted, “My Jeje, I think you heard me. We should get going.” He gestured me to follow him. I blinked not knowing whether I should be grateful that he didn’t glared or he called me with that endearment thing. He can be unpredictable sometimes, huh. I needed to get my guns ready. I have a strong instinct that he will do what I hated the most, surprises. Even if he’s my Eve, I’d do anything to get away from him doing ridiculous senseless things with me.

I followed behind him, watching his back move along the way. We kept on walking pass the dark corners and scattered left behinds that once I stepped on not knowingly. I literally ran toward him and smacked the air out of his lungs. I thought I stomped onto something creepy so I creeped out. How ironic, he gets creepy to creepy things whilst he’s the creepy one enough to blow off children’s cry. But quite strange was that he didn’t bring his backpack today. Maybe he just really wanted to see his brother from afar? He was so of him I didn’t know I got attracted by this man not long enough to know I liked him. Well, who wouldn’t be able to resist his childish side every time he talks? I hate to admit but he was kinda—

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I bumped onto someone’s back. He stopped walking. I certainly knew that I got off balance from the force but he quickly laid an arm around my waist. Shit, what the hell? I immediately had the urge to move away as soon as possible from him. I felt all my blood rushing up to meet my heated face. Crap, I am not good at this thing. Satan, kill me now. I thanked the gods I had a mask around my face so he wouldn’t notice my crimson face. Hell would I let him see me like this.

I think he noticed my awkwardness. His brow furrowed and leaned at me, “What’s wrong with you today?” He even squinted his eyes as if suspecting me to crawl away. “You seem a little bit spaced out, Jeje.”

I waved my hands in the air as if erasing something that shouldn’t be seen by him. I struggled to keep up my posture because of his face so close to mine. What the heck is so wrong with me? I was so used to these things with him I even dared to touch his bare back the other day but why the fuck now?

He leaned back and sighed heavily, putting a hand on either sides of his hips, “If you acted like that again later on, we will go back and interrogate you about this, alright? I’m kinda worried about you, don’t forget that.” He smiled as if nothing happened and continued to walk but stopped a moment later.

“I forgot something. Can you retrieve it for me? It just so happened that many things happened after Tsubaki reclaimed his peace from earth, I carelessly got to forget my backpack. So, please?” He slapped his hands and closed his eyes, pleading. What can I say?

He then looked up and grinned mischievously at me. Yet it looks more like a smirk than a grin. I even saw his eyes sparkled too. 

What’s wrong with you, Mikuni? Are you even okay?

He started to walk towards me. Fuck, he swayed like a model and oh fuck where did he learn to slay the floor, huh? Am I imagining things? I need to loosen up.

He tiptoed and set his eyes only on me and eventually crawled his arms around my neck that shocked the fuck out of me. Shit! He is too close. He inched a little closer, letting me forget my own being. I can feel his hot breath on the thin layer that created a wall between us. I didn’t notice I have been keeping the air in my lungs longer than I thought. Goddamn it, I want to tear this thing off right now and kiss him. But I can’t freaking move a millimeter away from those glinting eyes of his. It made me freeze on my feet. What is happening to me. Something was totally different from the moment he said he needed to see his brother.

He rested his forehead against mine, and whispered, “You’re so easy to read, Jeje. You thought I wouldn’t be able to read your actions?” He silently laughed somewhere from his throat I thought he growled and shit he got me. His whisper sent a shudder through my groin. Holy fuck. “The funny thing is, I also need you right now.” He pushed his lips onto the paper until it hit my stuttering lips.

Huh?! This is not the time to get a fucking boner!

I lost my control and swept my left arm around his waist and left the gloomy place. I think I heard him chuckle. God, that was so adorable I could die right now. But I was pissed because he actually let me do things that undeniably aren’t from my system. He knows how to let the beast come out of me.

As much as I want to fuck him senselessly, I want him to sit still and heck explain to me why he would do the actual fuck. I don’t care about my aching need right now as long as he explains his freaking concoction. 

We’re back to his room. Not even care to light the room as I stood in front of him, readying my guns at my sides, flaring my eyes with fury onto him. I can’t believe he set me up. I’m doomed. My feelings ruined it, god. I hoped I hadn’t had any feelings for him after all. It’s making me more embarrassed if I think of it any longer than a second. Fuck feelings.

A minute passed. He still lingered his eyes somewhere but me. My patience was getting thinner and thinner every second that pass by. His head angled to a point his lips creeped out a small smirk he’d been hiding. I couldn’t help but raise my right hand and point it above just on his forehead. I need a fucking answer, Mikuni.

“Answer me, Mikuni.” I let a brief breath out of my mouth and then paralyzed that something happened.

Fuck. I talked. Shit. Did I just talk. I hoped it didn’t sound like a crack of a bone because I merely even had the passion to waste it.

He slowly turned his face to me, shocked eyes darted out and stared at me.

My heart skipped a beat at the expression he just showed and leapt out of my chest to escape out of its confines. I suddenly realized I forgot my own name. My head throbbed violently and uncontrollably I can’t keep up. I grabbed a hold of my head. It was making me dizzy. My cranial nerves were making its own decision as I struggled for homeostasis. My vision begun to blur and red thick pigments were now taking over. 

Fuck that I can’t control it. Shit, why did I talk out loud. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Now it made my day go deep down hell, further than the depths of Satan’s underworld. My hand was trembling right in front of me. I tried to steady it with all my might. My eyes were sweating I don’t know why, covering up the sudden dark hue of blood surroundings. I shuddered when my eyes met his, eyes that covering up a million of emotions over. I gasped on how he made it so innocent and when his eyes asked and were amazed at the same time because of it. 

I suddenly felt my instinct wanted to forward and kiss him like my life depended on it. But I wasn’t able to do that not when he ripped my feelings abhorrently with an intention–– If that was what I was thinking right now. He started to stand up. It made me take a step back, away from him, away from him that I might blow things up because of my dominant anger over flowing out now. I feared out that I might shoot him in no time. He messed with my fucking feelings. He tricked me in a way I want to know more why would he. 

I remembered the days wherein he’d laughed his ass off of something, those piercing eyes that struck the most out of me, and the way his lips pronounce my pet name, only mine. I don’t care if it’s a pet name as long as he was the one who said it. The way his eyes met mine, surging a rage of conflicted desires and needs to me. His eyes that was searching for a definite answer that lies within me. 

I was back from my reverie when he spoke in a deep hoarse voice, sending electricity to my body, “Jeje?” His eyes widened, “My Jeje, you talked. I…” 

He did know now I can talk. He did know now what kind of voice I had. He did know now how to recognize me as being me. Every time he took a step, I also took a step back as if there’s a long pole that were glued between us and can’t be crossed. I wanted him to stay away from me. I didn’t know if I can control my body anymore, not here, definitely not with him.

Please, make me stop from talking.

“Let me hear it again…” He murmured as if it was a prayer. His eyes were searching mine.

He let his Abel drop on the floor. It shocked me. He just dropped it without glancing on it. He wouldn’t do that to the things he dear the most. He would never do that. Yet, why?

Suddenly I can’t take a step back anymore, leading me quite struck because there’s only a meter difference between us now. I can’t move. My wobbly legs weren’t supporting me. Thanks to the wall behind me, I kept up on my feet.

I shakenly tapped the tip of the gun on his chest, over-gazing it with my eyes that still glistening with dark red dots along it, announcing him silently that he should no longer bring a foot towards me. I couldn’t just look at his face so close to mine. I almost forgotten my senses when he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled it, making me jerk off the wall and slammed onto his arms. I was shocked I still can’t go back to my 6th sense and realize what was going on. My gun had already been gone on my hand as if it was never there the whole time. 

He hugged me tighter every second. I can’t move. I can’t respond to any requests or movements he possessed. I just stared at the shining floor, blinking my eyesight away every time I tried to look at it closely. I felt seconds to minutes and minutes to hours that I’ve been standing here but it only lasted a minute.

I heard him sniffle a cry from my neck, “Jeje, please talk to me…” I can’t hear a thing. “I’ve been wanted to touch you like this, Jeje.” Any noise had been turned into babbled whale sounds beneath the water. It’s so vague and deep I let myself get drown by it.

And then a memory flashed through my head. I can see three silhouette figures moved along the dances of bright fire that surrounded them in a big hall. The sound of fire clouded my deaf ears so loud I could hear it definitely. One that was small like a child, one that was taller than the other one. I can’t make out the other features from that. I think I could tell they were arguing because the way their hands move in the air, for sure it had to be. 

Then they all stopped. There were no hands shoving, taking their figures into a statue-like. The crisp of fire had also stopped from dancing. I almost heard nothing at all from that point as if they were just painted. My eyes widened when I saw the picture crumbled slowly from the top. My eyes didn’t widen from the crumples but from the silhouettes that turned into lively art. I saw colors and feelings. 

And definitely from the boy who exactly looked like Mikuni. He was with Misono and Lust.

Was this from the past? I can’t remember a thing at all.

I didn’t know how to feel about it. I just thought that they were talking as if they were afraid of something that might happen soon. I just felt like that Mikuni should stay away from them. He needed not to have the two of them. He just needed me. I don’t care if he doesn’t like me, as long as I have him by my side. I won’t feel vulnerable. 

But my eyes caught the sight of Lust’s face. Morass crawled on my face when I saw it. Then suddenly realized that I had the exigency to smack his ugly smirk on his defiant face. I had the feeling of peeling it off of his face. He’s surely had something up his sleeves. I hated it.

Then the scene transformed back into the room I had used with Mikuni. The outlines of a person in front of me were kind of a blur. I saw many shaky lines of them, adjusting to the image.

“Hey, Jeje. Are you okay?” 

I blinked a few times before I had the vision of seeing Mikuni before me. Then a lungful of air groped through my mouth. I didn’t know I was holding my breath. Minute later I maintained my breaths eventually. I couldn’t quite take the realization deep inside me, glancing up to gaze upon those concerning eyes of his. Actually, I turned my eyes after, falling down to see his parted lips, letting the air in and out softly. I gasped at the close contact, altering my stare on somewhere else. My heart, pounding loud on my ears, choking my throat, shutting tight my empty ribs. I can’t let it escape. 

From my peripheral view, I saw him move an inch closer. Damn it. He’s so close!

What to do. What to do.

He dragged my face using his big slender hands on either side of my face to meet his orb eyes. My mind went blank and black. “J-Jeje, forgive me,” he whispered and breathed away, brushing the air with my exposed chin.

I shuddered at the moment and froze. He took all the distance between us eagerly whilst tilting up my face in an angle my hat slipping away from my head, exposing the lower half of my face.

Then he kissed me.

Mikuni

It took all my energy just to pull his face to me. He radiated a powerful force even before. Well, I restrained myself from touching and glancing at him most of the time but. I couldn’t resist him anymore. My body was shivering from the thought of him naked before me. Staring at me as if I’m a prey being eaten by a strong predator. Those haunting eyes that made my hair stood up at the nape of my neck. His hands intertwined with mine ever so protectively. The creaking sound of the bed responding to our slapping and pounding of flesh so hard that it felt good and hurt at the same time. His cock so deep within me, breathing his name out of my mouth every time he hit the prostate. Kissing me hungrily as if his oxygen was inside of me, stealing my own air, never letting a single lungful of breath pass away. I wanted those to happen. And I wanted it now.

I can be desperate, you know. 

My breath labored, causing us to part away. And it was a bit awkward. Brightest red possible stained my cheeks and ears. I tried to lick my bottom lip when I caught a sight of his dark crimson lips, I definitely failed doing so. His mouth breathed a soft pants in an odd interval. I can’t take my eyes off of that freshly red lips. I wanted to taste it again and again until he says to stop. “Jeje…” I breathed.

He moved a little, telling me that he heard me. He lifted up his right hand on my neck, causing me to shudder to the touch. He squeezed it lightly, thumbing the intersection of the bottom of my earlobe and the bottom edge of my jawline. His face was so close to mine, I can’t think properly and respond comprehensively. This guy blown my mind, stating me into a clueless guy about how to deal with this kind of shit in life.

“K-kiss me again, please.” He released a gasp among those words I heard. Mind you, choking was more appropriate than a gasp. And that sent a quiver down my spine and my groin. It hurt to feel good. But good is good. I closed my eyes to steady my posture, to stable my desire at a level. It still didn’t process in my mind but when he said, “Kiss me hard.” That’s the time I gave up and grabbed his neck forcefully and claimed his pounding lips. Hunger kiss surely satisfies your lustfulness. I nibbled his bottom lip, pulling it away from him and released it with a wet pop, earning a light moan from him. This taste was so sweet, sweeter than a sugarcane. He opened willingly his mouth when I licked his bottom lip, asking for an entrance before drawing in his sweet home. I tried to memorize the traces and formation of his insides but then his tongue fought for dominance and it was quite eager, making me squirm and blush again. I grabbed a fistful of his hair down and parted his lips from mine, touching our chins. I reclaimed his lips again and this time, I battled for top. Wet sounds echoed through the space. We crumpled onto the floor and got entangled with the heated kiss. I pinned him down beneath me, crushing our bodies impossibly close.

Jeje felt his hands roam around Mikuni’s upper body absentmindedly, craving for something he can’t find. He lifted up the hem, revealing the other’s creamy stomach and those perfectly made v lines just above his belt. Mikuni felt the need to grab a fistful of Jeje’s hair and tug it tight, eliciting a deep growl from the latter. It seemed not enough. They tried to rhythm up the pace of their movements, grinding those sinful hips onto each other hungrily, searching for the friction and pleasure they ever wanted. But it was not just enough. Jeje pulled the kiss and tore off Mikuni’s pants in a second of a fraction and returned to his lips, not wasting any second of their moment. 

Mikuni snaked in his arms around Jeje’s neck, deepening the kiss. Jeje nibbled at Mikuni’s bottom lip and tugged it out, making Mikuni gasp and roll his eyes back. Mikuni whispered between kisses, “Fuck, Jeje. Remove your clothes.”

Jeje didn’t hesitate to oblige the command and immediately unbutton down his usual black clothes, instinctively was followed by Mikuni’s hands, feeling the tight heat around them, smoothing the skin in front of him lovingly.

Only their moans, gasps, loud sounds that coming from their hot mouths were heard across the room. And there’s no more any obstacles that coming through them, no excessive fabrics along their hard erection, a mixture of sweat and heat along with their scents were being inhaled. A pure bliss to prefer this moment. No body interrupts them, letting their predatory skills conquer their instincts and hunger. Clothes lying or even flew across the space, ignoring it. 

Jeje held Mikuni’s hands above his head with his hand, angling his jaw to deepen and seek the kiss with curiosity. Mikuni let Jeje insert his tongue after licking his bottom lip. That tongue discovers every part of Mikuni that makes him groan at the sensation, finally meeting Mikuni’s, they both moan heavily. Their tongues collide every point, every angle, every movement, every lick, parting their ways as they breath more air to repeat it.

“Jeje…” fluttered Mikuni. He licks his lips as if tasting some more of Jeje’s left behind traces. He gazed his eyes from his half-lidded eyes to see his covered face.

Jeje frowned from the word. He tried to deliver his message with his actions but he thought Mikuni can’t distinguish it. He said he wouldn’t let himself talk again. Yet this is happening. Pure dreams can never lie, can’t it?

Jeje opened his mouth, following to close it again. He can’t form any right words to say, blushing from the thought they had just a kiss. Not only a kiss, a French kiss. What the fuck, he thought. 

Mikuni just stated, “Can you take those off your face? I wanna see them myself. Please?” he pleaded.

Jeje stared at him in shock. Mikuni had never been a person who pleaded much. And it came to the point he wanted Jeje to remove his mask. That made him hiss, a sound Mikuni also wanted, bucking up his hips to reclaim some friction and pleasure. Jeje bit his bottom lip and slowly reached out his hand to grip the paper bag, pulling it up to show his unnamed face. And fuck, Jeje had perfect thick long eyebrows above his wonderful black orb eyes, long eyelashes fanning his pale cheekbones, the alignment of his nose bridge to perfection, swollen thin lips carved in beautifully along his rounded cute chin. Holy shit, Mikuni exclaimed, I’m being hypnotized when I tried to stare at his gorgeous fucking eyes.

Mikuni hung his mouth open before the behold face he’d never seen. His black hair looks devilish with those strands spraying at all directions, fringe perfectly laid on his forehead. He wanted to speak, he wanted to compliment Jeje’s pretty features so much he can’t hear his own voice.

“Shh, thank you.” Jeje cooed, placing his finger against Mikuni’s part lips. That made Mikuni smile gently.

Jeje leaned down to continue where they left off. This time, the kiss was passionate and sweet, confessing this is the love they ever wanted to each other. His free hand took the way to their neglected cocks, basically holding tight their heads, making them jerk. Mikuni breathed between intervals, trying to get a grip on air, steadying himself not to black out from the intense pleasure. He didn’t know he was this sensitive when it comes to Jeje. He felt something building up, down to his stomach. He uncontrollably grinding up and down, fucking Jeje’s hands, wanting to release, wanting to come. But everything was gone.

By gone, means Jeje pulled away, knowing Mikuni was almost at his limit. “Nah-uh. Not yet. You’re my good boy, right? Daddy wants a good boy.” Jeje whispered when he leaned down to his ear, causing Mikuni to shiver and whine from the loss. Well, even Jeje felt the loss he needed but he needed Mikuni to be reckless, unorganized in front of him, wanting him to be vulnerable to every touch he makes to his body.

“Please, daddy. I need to– cum,” Mikuni closed his eyes, trying to leap away from his restraints but nothing happened. Jeje was still strong. The need to be touched and come was over empowering him. Thinking Jeje’s hands sworn along his sharp edges, parts he wanted him to see, fix, and care. 

“Hey, this will be hurt. You want rough, hmm?” Mikuni moaned at how his voice so husky and deep, precum flowing down his length, twitching. He felt Jeje pulled away from his hands so he looked up and he saw him put his finger inside his mouth and was eagerly devouring it, sucking it, covering it with saliva. Jeje rewarded him with two more fingers from how good Mikuni was. 

Jeje pulled out and spread his legs apart, revealing his sweet pink cock, standing in erection. “You’re gorgeous, baby.” He cried out softly, praising Mikuni more by sliding up his hands on his thighs, closer to his length. “Good God, you’re freaking hard.” He sighed and reached for Mikuni’s base length. Mikuni arced his back up high from the touch, mouth opening wide from the satisfaction.

Jeje coated his cock with his own saliva to lessen the roughness when they do it. Perhaps, to lessen the pain Mikuni might felt. After that, he took a look at Mikuni, making his eyes go darker and darker with lust. Fuck, how beautiful Mikuni was from the view. He went towards those puckered nipples and tug them. Mikuni screamed silently from the movement, eyes rolling back to his head permanently. He nipped at one of them and tug it forcefully, not leaving behind the other one with his skillful hands. His tongue circled around the fully erected pink bud, hunger still not yet satisfied at how Mikuni screamed his name. Then he felt him tug at his hair, causing him to tug also his nipple so much, wanting this shit to make Mikuni tear out his voice so much. 

“Fuck, Mikuni. You make me go crazy.” He didn’t waste any time to tease, aligning his head towards Mikuni’s puckered hole. Mikuni lifted his head at the craziness of Jeje’s actions. They will go rough, without any lube or anything.

“Wait, Jeje. Wait –!” he didn’t finish his sentence when Jeje full force pushed into him. “Fuck!” his nails tried to grip on something, only trying himself with the cold floor. The visible pain made him cry, blurring his vision, can’t form any words and thoughts at how great the pain was. On the other hand, Jeje was cussing his thoughts out, gripping Mikuni’s hips, nails digging into the flesh. He hissed out, tilting his head, parting his lips at how tight Mikuni was around him, eating his dick with all his might. He can’t breathe properly until he was all the way in, dick covered full enough for him to hit the wall. 

Mikuni’s vision blocked out with the whiteness that surrounded him. He can’t move, hear, feel, see. He just knew how good the pain was for him that he momentarily died down.

Jeje first moved, trying to find the perfect pace for Mikuni to follow. At first it was slow, somehow the rhythm leaped up, thrusts even further, faster, and deeper. Finding the spot for Mikuni was not that easy. Jeje kept thrusting, wanting to discover where that shit was. “Daddy, please, please.” Mikuni locked his ankles under the dimples of Jeje’s back, helping him to get what they want. 

And finally, when Jeje pulled out of him and turned him around, lying on his stomach, ass in the air, pushed himself through that slut hole, he was out of breath. Mikuni thrust back and felt himself go weak. Jeje finally find his prostate when in this position. He kept on thrusting down that spot with all his consecutive deep pushes, making Mikuni felt nothing but pure bliss covering his body and mind. 

“Dad– dy… keep…on doing that.” Mikuni tiredly tried to form words. He let himself be captured by his own pleasure, every move made him weak and fragile, only for Jeje.

Jeje leaned down and cupped Mikuni’s jawline to face and kiss him. He kissed him like his life depended on it. Mikuni cried and whined when Jeje sucked on his nape roughly. He fisted his hands until his knuckles go white. Jeje licked all the way down his back with every need. 

Jeje gripped his hips, trying to sync their movements to heighten their ministrations. They are connected, they are one. Their love for each other can’t be deciphered so easily. Mysteries and black emotions will be faced when in search for it. Nobody will ever find their everlasting ‘forever’. Corner paths and brittle walkthroughs will definitely back you away. 

Jeje set his mouth on his shoulder blades and sucked on it, purples and blues forming to leave a mark. He managed to get one also to the other blade, marking Mikuni beautifully. He wanted to tell everybody that Mikuni was his. Nobody owns him except him. Nobody dares to lay a finger on him even his own brother if that makes everyone be satisfied with his decree. 

Jeje can’t help it. He flipped Mikuni onto his back and got closer to him. They stared at each other for a moment. Jeje thrusted deeply, Mikuni groped his arms to neck, foreheads touching each other, parting lips inhaling their scents. 

They kissed each other heavily, their tongues danced together, finding the appropriate angle to suck. Jeje bit Mikuni’s lower lip and pulled a bit. His voice was hoarse, “You wanna cum?” Mikuni nodded eagerly but screamed when Jeje rocked his hips into him helplessly, letting Jeje snuggled his neck. It smites his prostate so fucking good he can’t help but to bite Jeje’s ear and lick it. 

“I’m– …close… daddy,” Mikuni’s body was shuddering, knowing he’s at his climax.

“Then cum, baby.” Jeje smirked, that made Mikuni gasped and tug at his hair so hard his scalp might rip off. Jeje finally fisted his cock, twisting it clockwise. His thumb pressed at his swollen tip at releases precum. Mikuni bit the back of his palm when he screamed and cried out his tears and eyes at how good Jeje make him feel so blissful and at their own sanctuary. But Jeje removed it, “Hey, I need to hear you scream.” Jeje thrust and thrust, hitting his prostrate more and more, gritting his teeth whenever his head smacked onto it, “C’mon, baby. Daddy knows you can do it,” then Mikuni bit his bottom lip before he came. He screamed at the top his lungs. 

His body went lump from his high. His first ever orgasm was so good it loaded more than enough; spreading his shit all over Jeje’s stomach and hands. He leveled down his breathing, not clearly whether can see or not when his vision flooded out of white. 

Jeje thrusted down more after Mikuni’s turn, letting his orgasm milked Mikuni’s cavern; at the same time, sucking Mikuni’s collarbone, leaving again a mark. He repeatedly said Mikuni’s name. 

He slowly pulled out and landed beside Mikuni. They were out of breath, and now feeling sleepy after their high. Jeje scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Mikuni’s waist, nestled his nose in the corner of his neck, licked it and sucked it more, wanting more. But he knew Mikuni was knocked out.

“Mikuni?” Jeje smiled and closed his eyes from the weariness creeping in. Voice still ripped up from screaming, but Mikuni find it sexy.

“Hmm?” Mikuni slowly looked down, nuzzling his nose to his hair lovingly, scooting more of their space. Arms spread around the slope of Jeje’s back and on his hips.

“I want an ice cream, well craving to say.”

“Ice cream? Well, we can go out right now–,” Mikuni replied, loosening his grip to stand up.

Jeje immediately tighten his grip, “No, not that.”

“Huh? Then what kind of ice cream do you specify?” Mikuni scoffed.

“You.” Jeje plainly said.

Mikuni stopped to his tracks, decorating his cheeks with playful redness. “W-what?” His heart pounded so quickly he had to clutch his hand to his chest. He averted his gaze somewhere else, turning his face into hotter and hotter albeit it’s just a fucking figure of speech he ever learned before.

 

Jeje laughed, wide smile flashing on his face. “You’re my ice cream, my sweetest ice cream. Ready for round 2?” Jeje smirked and plunged himself on top of Mikuni.

**Author's Note:**

> and it's done!  
> i hope i made your satisfaction leveled up with this one shot.  
> it's an honor for me to see you comment down and it might make me write more with other fanfics. :)
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/jkfttae)


End file.
